cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Independent Coalition of Nations (Pink team alliance)
The Independent Coalition Of Nations (ICON) is a peaceful group of nations that will defend the alliance and each other at all times. We do not start wars unless attacked first. The goal of the alliance is to help our nations grow in size and strength. We offer advice and financial aid that will ensure the success and prosperity of young nations. All the nations in our alliance have a voice. ICON was founded on June 1, 2008. All nations are welcome to join in the fun. History of Independent Coalition Of Nations “ICON” The Independent Coalition Of Nations “ICON” alliances name means. Independent: Independent from any other alliance or form of government in the Cybernation world. Coalition: A group of nations joined together by a set of rules for a common goal. Nations: The point that we are all the leaders of nations and each nation should be given the respect it deserves. ICON: The symbol of the alliance that shows the world that an alliance can be fun, safe, and still have a large role in the world of Cybernation. The Independent Coalition Of Nations “ICON” alliance was formed from the merger of the New Atlantic Order “NAO” a peaceful alliance and Necromimesis a warring alliance. ICON took the best parts of both alliances and combines them in the new alliance. The start date of Icon was on June 1, 2008 but the members did not move to the alliance until the 5th of July because of the creation of the website. The leadership has added elected positions that are one-month terms. ICON retained the protection order of all members defending the alliance and all its members. One very important decision made in the creation of this alliance is to try and keep out of the global politics of the bigger alliances. To let all the nations of this alliance have a voice in elections and the direction of the alliance. Each member is given the choice to be Peaceful or a Protector this title will be placed in the about section of there nation along with members ID number and the alliance website address. The title of Peaceful will be a nation that does not want to be involved in any form of war. This nation will have the right to be left alone to grow with out the worry of fighting and reducing their economy. These nations are welcome to join the alliance for protection. The only thing that is asked of these nations is to vote and to keep the alliance safe from harm. The only way one of these nations will be ask to fight is in the protection of ICON. The title of Protector will be a nation that is willing to defend any nation in the alliance at anytime with out question. Every nation with this title will be given aid in wars in the form of money or the help of other Protectors fighting along side them. Protectors are also nations that have the right to attack nations that are not in an alliance or not protected by another alliance. Read Article III War and Peace for more information about attacking. Protectors have the right to be defended in the case of an attack on them by any nation that attacks them first. Council members are the leaders of the alliance. They will be elected at the end of each month by poll on the web site. The Emperor will assign a few members to this position that will not have to be voted on. These members will be members that have or take the time to be active on the site and in game or are founders that have help make the alliance. These few members will have to answer to the Emperor for all the actions they take. The Emperor has the right to remove them at any time for any reason. The Council is the highest rank a member can have and is a great honor to hold. The real power of the alliance is in this group of members. All decisions are made here and voted on. The Council meets on any topic that effects the alliance or any idea a member has that would better the alliance as a whole. Founders are nations that founded the alliance and each will be given two votes in any decision that is made by the alliance. Founder will be placed in the nations about section along with the ID number. This is a privilege not a right and can be taken away by the Emperor for misconduct. Founders can also be appointed by a vote by the council if an alliance merges into ICON. The vote will be held at the time of the merger and the members that will be in this vote will be the leaders of the merging alliance. The council can decide to make the merging leaders council members instead of founders. The ICON standing council at the time of the merger will vote on this issue. The Emperor is the front man of the alliance. The title Emperor has a very limited power in the day-to-day business of the alliance. The Emperors real power comes in when the council cannot function or to break a tie on any topic. In time of an alliance war the Emperor will make the final decision to war or peace after the council has voted. The Emperor has the power to appoint a new Emperor and retire to a peaceful life. The Emperor retains these rites because he/she started the alliance and would not at anytime wish to destroy it. The Emperor should not be considered the leader but should be considered the tiebreaker and the foundation that keeps ICON from destroying it’s self. The goal of this alliance is to protect each other and to make Cybernation’s fun. We will give the nations that join us a home free from attack and oppression. We do not wish to force any nation that joins us to do anything that they do not wish to do. We do want to better their nation and the alliance as a whole. We only want to help others have fun and to get help from members to help each other in the common goal of fun and peace. Members that want to war are welcome as long as they follow the rules set by the alliance and the council on attacking nations that are not in alliances or protected. We are trying to set up a home that caters to most of the nations, with a balance of rules that don’t offend the larger world of cybernations. All this being said lets all have fun and grow the biggest alliance of friends we can. ”Nothing is imposable to do, make or achieve, with the right set of people behind the cause.” Quoted the first Emperor of ICON. Shortly after the alliance was created, we had a boom of members flocking to join the alliance. More members than NAO or Necromimesis ever had. The new system of ruling seemed to be working very well and was much different than the system other alliances used. Members were happy and active. We began to win senate seats on the pink sphere, an accomplishment achieved just 2 weeks after creation. Shortly after this, the council met and we voted on whether or not to get protection. Bloody proposed that we get a protectorate treaty with the black sphere alliance, Element. After a few days of tweaking the treaty, we were under the protection of the much larger alliance. Here in ICON history, many great nations began to join the alliance. Nations such as Claychez and Hitlers Heaven began to liven up the forums to an all time high of activity. Claychez' humor and Hitler's down-to-Earthiness began a new era of our forum usage. We had so much usage, we were forced to switch forum providers to get more cool gadgets to use. During this time in the alliance, the CyberWorld was at war with itself during the War of the Coalition (Great War V). Our protectors, Element, split during this war and some went to fight for what they thought was right during this war. We lost most contact with Element. We remained neutral during this conflict. For a month or so, we went without a protectorate and did pretty well on our own. We had some attacks on us, but we managed to resolve them by diplomacy and senate power. After much discussion, The Centurion Brotherhood asked us to be protectorates of them. We again, tweaked the treaty for a few days and voted on it. The treaty passed and we were again protected. A week later, our Emperor, Jack o lantern, had saved enough money to finally get our first wonder, the stock market. Everything seemed to be going great. We were up to 41 members, our all-time peak and had some impact on what went on. We were finally being noticed on the Cybernation forums and all. On October 30, 1 day after Jack o lantern had purchased his wonder, a rouge alliance attacked the top 3 members of the alliance at the time: Jack o lantern, Foolands, and Jesus. The alliance, Black Dog Society for Masculinity, was comprised of 3 members, all of which were well over our nations strength. The top nation had nukes. This attack was unprovoked and unwarranted. Our nations attacked back, but there wasn't much that could be done to them considering their strength. Because of the Protectorate treaty with TCB, aid was swift. The war became much larger. Soon, nukes were launched on our nations and it turned into a nuclear war. BDSM posted a cybernation forum thread regarding this war, trying to redeem themselves and explain why it happened and to just complain. "It's not fair, it's not fair!" they would cry. Everyone who read this thread knew right away that the leader, Baboonassa, was a complete lunatic and showed him how real logic worked. Eventually, Baboonassa was beat up so bad, that he had the bright idea of leaving BDSM and making a new alliance out of 'humor'. He called it "I'm a known rapist". Within an hour, the Admin of Cybernations deleted his nation as a result of offensive language. With the leader down, the war was over fast. Jack o lantern ate 3 nukes during this 'conflict' Foolands ate 3 nukes as well Jesus ate 0 Thanks to TCB, our alliance was saved and we are able to continue on. Thank you everyone who helped. On 4/2/2010 General abed left the alliance after a month long leadership of ICON due to problems with a nation. Leaveing Alex Covill of Alexo14467 on charge of ICON. Since Alexo14467 was granted power he has signed PUB, an economic bloc to benefit the pink sphear. Along with the PIAT signed with TCB, and protectoret of The Government. Present ICON Since 2008 has changed in ways that one can only describe as drastic. Our fallen heroes went out in a blaze of glory with the last ICON vs TLK war. Our founding fathers risked all they had to see ICON's victory. However ICON bids farwell to them as they leave the CN world. There actions on the battle field will not be forgotten but will be told of in years to come. New power has been taken, old leaders have steped down and new people have taken the leadership positions. Our founding fathers have left us with guidelines that every nation within the coalition plans to maintain. General abed took leadership with his new found power and inspired the nations of ICON to change and become new and lively. In doing so one of our founding fathers came back and was in the black of the new change in power causeing conflict. This made tention that General abed took leave from. Steping down from power and out of ICON a new leader had to be appointed. Alexo14467 of Alex Covill was called to power taking ICON onto the road it is currently on. With Alex Covill's knowledge of 4 rounds in TE as leader, along with his year long experience he hopes he may bring ICON back to its former glory. Tho the old have past the new gives birth, LONG LIVE THE ICON! On 4/2/2010 General abed left the alliance after a month long leadership of ICON due to problems with a nation. Leaveing Alex Covill of Alexo14467 on charge of ICON. Since Alexo14467 was granted power he has signed PUB, an economic bloc to benefit the pink sphear. After a long while and many talks, Alexo14467 came to the conclusion and the idea that the PINK sphear needs to not be separated and talked with the other pink alliance on forming one large pink alliance. The talks began and LSF, Traps, NFO, and ICON threw out our ideas on how we would be one alliance. After all was said and done LSF could not look past there name and so Traps, NFO, and ICON started their own talks. A week later forums were made, government set up and the deal struck. ICON would merge with Traps, NFO, TMF, and TG to form a new alliance The Peoples Community (TPC) A large multi colored alliance aiming at being all pink but with the idea that anyone is welcome. So on this day October 7, 2010, I Alexo14467 Disband the name ICON to form TPC.